God forbid love ever leave you emptyhanded
by Babydracky
Summary: Castiel is Capian's furry angel


Castiel was once again setting foot on this world. He could never confuse it with any other. It could seem to be similar to others but it just smelt different. Castiel was different himself. It was now cold like the first time he was sent here. He did remember that moment really distinctly. He was surprised then to walk on four legs, to have a wet muffle, to bear a thick white fur and to wag a long tail. He had walked for hours in those ancient and mysterious woods before finding the soul he was looking for, a young boy huddled up, freezing to death. He had gently come to him, his light appeasing his fears, his body warming up his blood. He had never forgotten about him, black hair, black eyes but a so very pure soul. The boy was foreseen for a great destiny, he couldn't die.

Castiel didn't know why he was here now. The boy wasn't in danger, of that he was sure, he could feel him, he could smell all of him. It was easier this time to coordinate his four legs. He was walking in the deeper snow knowing where to go to find him. His steps took him to the great castle, the very same one where the boy was born. He was still here and Castiel would find him quickly.

* * *

"My liege, some of the advisers are furious about your announcement" said a tall and older man.

"I know, Starien" answered the king of these lands "but the king words stand. It is our traditions to celebrate the longest night of winter by giving a pine crown to the first child born on this very day"

"I know, my Liege, but this is our oldest tradition, some of our people wouldn't agree with a Satire being chosen as the First Child" answered the older man.

"I may be the king of the Telmarins, Starien, but I am the king of all the Narnians too, those are all my people and they'll all stand as equal as I promised"

The older man bowed in front of the king.

* * *

Slowly, silent on his four fluffy paws, Castiel followed the king.

The man wasn't in danger indeed, he wasn't wounded or hurt but it just looked so sad and tired. Being king was a really lonely and hard path.

"Very well spoken, son of Adam" spoke Castiel between his sharpen fangs.

Caspian quickly turned around, his hand on the arm of his sword. His frowned turned into a beautiful smile when he recognized his interlocutor.

"It is you, my friend!"

Castiel sat proudly like only the feline would always been able to, his muzzle raised to look at the man in the face. His face was drawn which meant times were hard for the kingdom but his dark eyes were once again shining.

"You know I'll always come to you when you need me, when you call for me" said Castiel, leisurely licking his paw.

He would never have licked his wings but those paws and that fur definitely need some arrangement.

"I did pray a lot, my dearest friend. I hope I'll able to stand my ground and be an as good king as High King Peter was, to be an as just man as Aslan would want me to be" Caspian sighed, his eyelashes heavy once again.

"Aslan is certainly proud of you" answered Castiel nibbling on his pads.

Caspian had to smile to the view, a so great feline acting like a playful kitty.

"I'm afraid it won't be enough, I'll never be enough" added Caspian sitting on his large bed, tired. Castiel looked at him with his piercing blue eyes before pushing his way through Caspian's arm to rest in big head on his laps.

"You have to keep your faith, Caspian, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of The Lone Islands"

"I would never doubt what I believe in and what I'm fighting for" vowed Caspian.

"You have to keep faith in yourself; young king, you are the best they could have wish for" said Castiel, his wet muzzle pushing the man's hand to ask for attention.

By Aslan! This body would never leave him save his dignity!

Caspian gently put his hands around Castiel's neck, digging his fingers in the deep and soft fur, scratching the snow white fur.

Castiel purred. Those hands have always been so gentle, warm and generous.

"Thank you my friend, your words are always a solace to me" smiled Caspian, now scratching the white furry ears.

Caspian's nose came to rest against Castiel's big head, his hands locked around his strong neck.

"Do not worry anymore, young King, anytime a door closes, another one opens"

Castiel purred consoling words to Caspian's listening to his breath and his heart beating. This is a man he'll wait for when his very last door opens.


End file.
